Considerable development has been made in recent years in mass termination of discrete wires, ribbon wires and coaxial cables. Many of these developments included insulation-displacement contacts for piercing the insulation and engaging the wire core. In the field of terminating discrete wires, a more convenient and inexpensive method of terminating such wires is still needed. The present invention solves that need by providing a more convenient and inexpensive means of mass terminating discrete wires.